The Prayer
by pinkpower
Summary: Very AU of Advent Children. Cloud comes to live in Aerith's church and you'll have to read to find out the rest. Clerith!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Cloud set his belongings down gently in the corner of the church. He looked around for a moment and saw how high the ceiling was, minus that hole he had made two years ago. It was something he would have to fix in honor of his beloved Aerith, but he would have to get to that later. He was tired and would more than likely have to fall asleep on a pew. They were small, but comfortable looking.

However, Cloud found it hard to sleep nowadays. He kept thinking about Aerith and the sacrifice she made for her planet. Cloud had known that Aerith suspected her death, but even now, he felt guilty for just watching her demise. He was her bodyguard, and he was supposed to protect her no matter what the cost, but he didn't. Cloud failed Aerith miserably, just like he had let everybody else down. Aerith put her complete trust in him, but that had been futile on her part. She should have known better.

Today, Cloud had found out he had Geostigma. On the inside, he had been insanely happy, even if the world knew that he should have been horror struck, but he wasn't. No. He was happy. Cloud wanted to see Aerith again. If death was the only way, than so be it. Cloud could have cared less about his life. If was not meant to be among the alive faces of the planet, then surely he would have a place with Aerith when the time came around. Cloud never felt welcome in this life. He had always felt like an outsider, even when he was just a child in Nibelhiem.

There was a darkness in Cloud that he could never escape no matter how hard he tried, but he had found a path to the light once he saw a girl with a pink ribbon in her brown hair. Aerith was a symbol of hope for Cloud, and she still was. Her smile could always melt his heart. Cloud regretted never telling her of how he felt, but Sephiroth must have known how important she was to him, and that was the reason of her death. It was all to get to Cloud. Aerith's life was stolen from her just to cause Cloud pain. That's why Cloud thought that it was his entire fault, and maybe, he was right.

_Forgive me of my sins, Aerith. _Cloud thought solemnly.

He felt the pain of the Geostigma on his right arm. Cloud grasped it with his left and cringed. It was soon stopped. The young, spiky-haired blonde got on his knees weakly, trying not to cry. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the after shock of his hurt. Not his arm, but the hurt within his wounded soul.

Cloud clasped his hands together with his eyes till shut.

"I would have never expected in my wildest dreams to see you here, Cloud, especially praying."

"I've never really had a reason to pray before, I guess."

"And what are you praying for?"

"My death."

"Being a bit too emo now, are we?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"You don't want to die, Cloud. I know you better than that."

"You hardly had time to get to know me."

"True, but that works both ways. Yet, here you are, still grieving."

"Touché."

"Do you hate me, Cloud, for dying?"

"There have been times were I've been extremely mad at you for doing so, but I blame myself more than I do you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I just watched."

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have stopped you."

"It was my destiny."

"No, no it wasn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because Sephiroth waited until I was there. He stole your life, Aerith, and I just let it happen. If we had never met than you would still be alive."

"Maybe, but if we had never met I think my left would have been emptier than it already was. Cloud, you are my darkness and my light."

"I'm the reason why you're dead."

"Wrong! I chose to leave you that night, knowing what could and what did happen. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine."

"It's hard to sleep. I keep dreaming about the day you died."

"Wrong again!"

"Come again."

"Cloud, as long as you're alive, I'm alive. My memory is inside of you. My heart is yours. Your death is not quite as near as you think it is. So, please, I ask you of this favor. Go on living. Go on living for me. I'm alive in your heart, so long as you choose to keep me there. Don't forget me."

"I'm impressed, Aerith. How very poetic of you."

"Oh, Cloud!"

"It was a compliment."

"I'm sure it was."

"Your smile… I wish I could see your smile one last time."

"Will you keep me in your memories?"

"Of course."

"In that case, you can see me smile whenever you want."

"Are you speaking figuratively?"

"Yes and no."

"Then, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you can see my smile in your memories. Will that be enough for you?"

"We'll see. But there is one more thing I want from you."

"What's that?"

"Forgiveness."

"There's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault for what happened to me, Cloud. I wish I could make you believe that."

Her voice soon faded into thin air. Cloud opened his eyes. He looked at the night sky. He felt that it was safe to sleep here, in Aerith's church. Her presence was near and maybe his dreams wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
